1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector for supplying power to a device accommodated in a metal case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-31962 discloses a device connector for supplying power to a device such as a motor accommodated in a metal case in an electric automotive vehicle or the like. This device connector is provided with a first housing to be mounted in a mount hole that penetrates the case in inward and outward directions and a second housing to be mounted on ends of wires. The two housings are connectable with each other.
First terminals that are long and narrow in a connecting direction of the two housings are held in the first housing. Ends of the first terminals to be arranged at a side toward the device are formed with bolt holes and the first terminals are connected with device-side terminals by tightening bolts. Ends of the first terminals opposite the device-side terminals project in the connecting direction with the second housing and are connected with second terminals held in the second housing.
Each second terminal has a rectangular tube at a front end with respect to the connecting direction with the first housing. The projecting ends of the first terminals enter the rectangular tubes of the second terminals and contact resilient contact pieces in the rectangular tubes as the housings are connected for connecting the first and second terminals.
Connected parts of the first terminals and the device-side terminals are pressed strongly into contact with each other by tightening the bolts to improve connection reliability. However, such strong connection is not realized at connected parts of the first terminals and the second terminals and, hence, there is a demand for further improving connection reliability.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve connection reliability of a device connector.